


Blitzwing's Very Bad Rest of His Life

by Scomrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag This, I hope I did okay with writing everyone??? tell me if I messed up, Mind alteration, Nightmares, Oneshot, THIS IS NOT BLITZBEE!!!, pacing, someone help this poor triple changer he is seconds away from killing everyone, they hate each other in this au so i beg of you don't think this is shippy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Blitzwing ponders how low he sunk to get to this point.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Blitzwing's Very Bad Rest of His Life

_ He failed such a simple task _

_ All he had to do was keep it a secret, and he failed. He damned both of them, and here he was ready to be offlined. _

_ “I…” he whispered, daring not to raise his voice beyond a weak sob, and daring to not even try to throw himself into more trouble he was already in. “I’m… sor-” _

_ His sorrow was broken when he heard tapping from the entrance to the lab. It was time. Shutting his optics, Blitzwing braced himself for the worst, and his ultimate fate. _

_ But offlining did not come to him. _

_ Instead, there was just a whisper, slinking into his helm and into his processor, some he would never forget. They also made him realize the nature of his bondings: oddly sticky, yet so strong. _

_ Servos crawled into his optics, as small clamps dug into them, keeping them wide open. He twitched in their grip, as the clawed servos got into his left optic, and then dug it out of him. The whispers returned, now in the form of a threat, of which he obeyed. _

_ Then, servos clamped the sides of his helm. _

_ And after a moment of horrible silence, there was pain. _

~~~

Blitzwing gasped as he was dragged out of his nightmare, staring at the dark ceiling at his prison.

Right, he was kidnapped.

Pulling himself onto an upright position, he sighed to himself. How did he let himself sink so far after one simple mess up?

His servo planted itself against his helm as he sighed, getting off his stabilizing servos and starting to pace about in his small space. The door was locked, and the windows were blocked up, and his cannons were removed during the nights, so getting out was not an option. The only way for him to break the horrid silence was to pace back and forth in his room and think to himself.

Everything started when he was going to steal a simple object: a control sphere for these “Pixie-6” Bots or whatever they were called again. He was able to get a holographic disguise of the Earth Autobot Leader, of which he used to frame him. Things worked… for a time.

Then, the other members of the team and some humans happened.

Next thing he knew, he was defeated, most of the bots were wrecked, and he woke up in another spark-forsaken lab, where he was going to be experimented on- again- and converted into an Autobot.  _ Joy. _

That was about 10 solar cycles ago. Now he was trapped here, his Decepticon reprogramming slowly unfurling upon itself. If this happened uncounted stellar cycles ago, this would be fine for him. Now his entire existence was falling apart on top of him.

And his captors were the worst.

First, there was Optimus himself, apparently the one to recommend doing this to him in the first place: Overbearing. Every time he did something “out of line” Optimus was there to scold him back into place. He was told that he did see something in him, but it sure didn’t seem like it! He just seemed like an overly watchful carrier! What did he see him as? A sparkling? All the former Decepticon Triple Changer did in regards to him in this darkness was make him roll his optics. At the very least of all of that, he was sort of nice to him. But that meant little.

Then there was the group’s medibot, Ratchet. He heard that name before, scattered about during the war, but he had no clue who he was. Now that he knew who he was, he knew one thing about him: he was worse in the overbearing aspect than Optimus. Nearly every nanoclick of the day, he was watching over him, rarely talking to him outside of his “appointments”, where he was strapped to a chair and forced to talk about his past.  _ Whee, so much fun _ .

Next up, there was the black and gold one, Prowl. He was… possibly the best of everybot here. He knew to keep his distance from him, and that was good. Less bots for him to worry about annoying him. He knew that he glared at him from time to time behind his visor, but hey, the further away he was the better.

After him, there was Bulkhead. He was okay, always looked at him like he just offlined several bots in a energon-thrist spree of murder, but hey, he kept his distance. Blitzwing liked that, less annoying autobots to bug him.

Then there was the last one, Bumblebee. Oh spark, wher-

The door to his berthroom slid open, Blitzwing freezing in place as a familiar black and yellow bot slunk in, grinning way to wide to be allowed.

Oh, dear spark no.

“Heeeyyyy Blitzbrain!” Bumblebee shouted, thankfully not waking up the others. Blitzwing winced. This had to be the most obnoxious bot online.

“Bumblebee.” Blitzwing spoke. “Vat are you doing up so late?”

“I think that question should be for you!” Bumblebee replied to his question with an array of snark. Blitzwing mentally snarled, doing whatever he could to keep his Icy persona in charge.

“Sooooo, ready to answer me?” Bee then asked, ready for an answer that he would not be getting.

Hothead took command as Blitzwing’s entire body heated itself up, some flames rising from his joints as he clenched his servo into a fist and ignited it, launching it towards a smirking Bumblebee, his own servos wrapped behind his back…

Only for him to stop mere inches from his helm, the flames dying into cinders as all he could do was stare on at the smirking bot before him.

“...Vat?” Blitzwing asked nobody, pulling his fist back and trying to punch again and again, to not a single attempt succending “VHY CAN’T I PUNCH JOU?”

Bee let out a chuckle. “Looks like someone forgot that you can’t hurrrt us~” he then mocked in a sing-songy tone.

Icy took command again. Right. That line of code that prevented him from hurting any of his “new teammates”. Good.  _ Perfect _ .

“Ready to answer me now, Blitzbrain?” Bee then asked again. He knew that this question could not be avoided, so Blitzwing might as well just answer it.

“I… could not recharge.” Blitzwing replied. Sure, it wasn’t the full reason, but it was something.

With a whirring noise, Blitzwing’s random persona took control, adding on a “Now little autobot, jou knooow that jou need jour beauty sleep so jou can grow up so big and stroooong!!!”

To add onto this, and Bee’s newfound rising frustration, Random squished Bumblebee’s helm, and spoke in a mocking tone. All the fully fledged Autobot did was force off the giant former ‘Con’s servos and grumble.

“Do that again, Blitzbrain. Go on. I dare ya.” Bumblebee warned, only to get the same thing happen, with Random mocking Bee again, and getting smacked away harder.

“I’m soooo telling Prime…” Bee then snickered under his breath as he then walked away, locking the door behind him, leaving Blitzwing alone, as Icy took command once more, as Blitzwing let out a sigh he had no idea he was containing. Finally, he was alone again.

Blitzwing dragged his body back over to his berth, flopping down onto it again.

He had to deal with stuff like that. Solar Cycle after Solar Cycle now. For the rest of his life.

Allspark help him.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: blitzwing into specter knight slowburn tf/mc twinkification


End file.
